and in a moment we'll rain down destruction
by her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks
Summary: Looking at all the people whose futures depend on her words right then isn't the best motivator. No, it never is, she grits her teeth at herself, and is mad at all the times she's ever been pointed out or let go or acknowledged. No. No. She wasn't handled right. And she can't go back.
1. prologue

"So, seems like you guys are getting more and more regular people."

The worker doesn't turn around. "Yes. More everyday humans."

"Okay…'Cause what would it be anymore, with just villains running the show. Too old timey."

Dangit. She talks when she's jumpy. The worker just nods. That's it, from brown-uniformed him, and from the rest of all them: dry responses, no feelings. She doesn't want to become cardboard if she gets any further in this. But she's got some idea that her tendency to feel won't fade.

"It makes it easier. To slip through. No one would expect me," the curly-haired girl remarks, standing behind the chair with the inquirer, looking up from her short height. The straight-haired—nah—the relatively-flatter-haired girl answers with her eyes. She's still trying to get used to the fact that an eight year old's running the show. Running the recruiting show. Strange traditions and even stranger formalities.

"I guess not," she replies. Is the special thing the two girls share a considerable factor to her recruitment? She doesn't even try to guess. That's her way of working: just shove it all in the back until it's necessary_. I mean, that won't help me much right now, I'm in a room with_ _a little girl and a worker for these dudes that have seemed to convince me they need my…talent. _Save the stress for when she learns more about this whole _Wanter_ thing.

Right now, she's getting her assignment.

She peers closer at the fuzzy views in squares across this wall, at the buttons on the panel, and which ones he pushes. "What's all this stuff here? I recognize some ship places. That's the track. That's the pool." She'll always know that's the pool.

"I've found several positions that are highly likely to be places of current visit for the Children. We will review them all and send you there. To check. With Sheionne."

"Very well," said accomplice looks up to the inquirer. "We'll look real hard."

"Sure."

"You'd better check with HQ…and the Boss…about how to grab them. I've never seen them. I've heard rumors. Not credible rumors. But rumors. Children're hard to catch and dangerous. But not smart. And reckless."

"Sounds like I belong there," the inquirer scoffs. Then when nobody's laughing, she sees Sheionne's eyes in hers, with all the harmlessness and kindness in the world, saying, _Don't joke like that_.

Clears her throat. "I mean. Um. Okay. Makes it all the easier for me. And Shei."

"What I'm trying to say it, keep up." They have a funny way of hurting people here. Like how teachers do it. Remarks with smiles or blank faces or not even a breath. Stabs all the worse. But she's got a special place where all the negativity goes, and it just falls out. Completely. So long.

It's nagging her, though…this whole mission seems weird, against these kids. Since when does one group declare war on another group who's just trying to keep it all pure and pretty?

These guys must be realists at their truest. Teagan's not much of a fan of those kinds of people. But she's one of them now…opinions might have to be skewed a bit. "Alright, then. Say the word and I'll flood the inconveniences. This fire, let's raise it."


	2. event 1: flaws

**"Jack Sparrow was booed loudly." (p215 KK5)**

**THAT IS THE EXACT LINE WHERE THIS LITTLE BUGGER WAS BORN, AND I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY. BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW.**

**it was a monday. on my way to ballet/jazz. sitting in the front seat. it was january, or february, one of those off months, ill have to check my PMs with jessie because i immediately told her afterwards about this. you guys know during that time i wasn't really the person i wanted to be and it was months later that i actually started to think im okay but that's besides the point. what is the point is that i was a strange little hugeuglyhairbun fanfictioner who was emotionally unstable about my work. and i was rereading 5, for my annual reread, (that i might have to rebirth ermmm) and annotating, and this book is a flipping goldmine. so much to work with. and calabria was playing on q102 and i was on some type of high, imagining the sail away scene and i see teenage friends girls (at that point i had no clue why all my ocs were girls constantly constant pretty girl ocs) partying and i read this line and BOOOM HERE YOU GO MANDY DO YOU WANT A MULTICHAPTER? BECAUSE HERE YOU GO**

**AND I'M SO FLIpPiNg PuMpeD**

**and all i had was her name and her two friends and the first two chapters and one little character and a line that i really loved. thats it. disney trip nov '13 that first day i made a fanmix and got this settled. i am fairly uncertain as to how this will end up. but i have the bare bones and the way it ends. thats all i need at this point.**

**this time i just wanna work on my pacing and get a real nice tension going. and input even more things i like, like music and theories. tlotf had SO MANY PARALLELS that i am EXTREMELY proud of. ive been feeling confident about my edgy stuff. and this will be edgy. i love this girl andshemayormaynotbeaselfinsert but either way she's hecka cool and i am excited to rock this with you!**

**no song-connections. (lol.) THIS IS A KINGDOM KEEPERS MULTI-CHAPTER, BY THE WAY. I PROMISE YOU.**

**this oneshot is clean, entirely, by my judgement, but i am making it t, because of how it's not k. alright? you don't have to be scared of anything here, except for jordan, she'll have to be scared of jesslene**

**this will be 14 "events", about, so i imagine it taking me a lil bit before where iswstts was. after that i will prob be almost out of school and accepted into my new one and will revive famanda ;)**

**this is for…a lot of people. a lot of the beauties and the lovelies ive met. for c.l.a in particular :) and jordan i guess *trudges feet***

**kk5 and kk6 take place in may but im making this when spring break is in college, whenever spring break is in college, is it in may? idk im not in college. but this takes place in that time of those two books.**

**surprised no one guessed the title. could we maybe get a guess as to where this was from? :D**

**a reminder, as always, that the possibility of me going on hiatus is very well possible, but it will never be longer than three weeks, and that's a stretch. i don't see that happening, but i always like to say it, because, you know, life.**

**I'M SORRY THAT ALL OF MY OCS ARE DARK-HAIRED.**

**you will need the periodic table of elements for this story.**

**and in a moment we'll rain down destruction**  
**event one: "flaws"**

From side to side, she checks the fit. Staying in front of the mirror won't change the dress, she knows, but it changes her look about the dress, and it's all in the face. All in her eyes. And the eyebrow game.

_What adjectives do I put on myself_? She has a frame of mind to go from, every go-out, a goal to be. She plays pretend a lot.

She sees this all in the mirror she propped up by her suitcases. The dress's a long-sleeved cocktail mini, not dangerously short, but nice enough to be nice. So dark-dark blue it reminds her of weekend skies and laughter and done-nails. Tight. Wonderfully. On not the tightest looking girl. She'll work on that when she gets home. Sparkles. Sparkles everywhere. It could be scratchy but it looks dazzling from afar. (That's where most of her admiring is from.) Her hair's down and flat and parted and her eyeliner is on, winged so much maybe she'll fly away. But she just wants to stay right there. Saturday nights have their flight, even on cruise ships. Lucky cruise ships. Teagan hasn't won a thing in her life, but when she scored these cabins—three of them—that was a special surprise. Pretty much breaking her bank (maybe not her own bank), but the parents don't need to know, right? Besides, she's not doing the extra things, only the things that come with it. Not spending more than she needs do. She's _independent._ She's following their orders.

Because spring break has come and she needed it. They all did. This was a strange year. And Teagan wouldn't let it spread, but she worked hard at some things at Rowan this time around. She stressed herself out to get a grade. Stupid, but now it's party time. A grace-period. Of doing whatever the heck it is she wants.

_Am I…funny?_ She pivots, popping one high-heel each pose. Duck-facing. Billie-Piper-ing. _Sarcastic? _She loves it when she plays hard to get. She's very self-sure. _Sad, excited, out-there, desperate? Honest, hopeless…_

Before she can get to the next guess, she just goes with it, because she knows she looks great, and she knows when a girl looks great. It's Rebecca knocking. Teagan reaches over to her docking station and pauses the Bastille playing. She opens the cabin door with a flourish. "Hell-o."

"Let's go," Adrita says, flipping her sari-like scarf.

"Indeed. You guys look hot," Teagan responds, as they walk down the wobbly corridor. Rebecca's rocking the blue too with a sweetheart-neck lacey and Adrita's intricately patterned sundress will mesmerize all those already not looking at her face.

"We know we do," Rebecca says, then laughing, because that's so not her.

"She's preparing to get someone. I told her she has to be less closed-off when she flirts," Adrita smiles. They all want to get someone after tonight. It's been too long on this ship without one. A whole couple hours.

"Oh, hecks yeah. You do."

"Okay, okay!" Rebecca fends them off with her clutch. "Like I should trust you single girls."

"You're warming up already," Teagan laughs. "I've got someone, you know."

"What? We didn't hear about this! Who's the person?"

"I don't know. Somebody. Pretty sure I will have someone."

"Ha-ha."

Teagan's dating life, basically. She gets excited and sure of things and makes decisions. She's a different person in the morning and the night. But she doesn't regret things because at some point, she wanted them. It's a lifestyle that her friends revere and question most of the time but it causes less stress. And not enjoying this night whole-heartedly is the last thing she wants to do.

She just walks into Vibe with all the adjectives and feels herself. First sailing on this ship, first sailing on her own voyage.

**TMITRSJSOW.**


	3. event 2: things we lost in the fire

**hoo-hoo big summer blowout**

**and in a moment we'll rain down destruction**  
**event 2: "things we lost in the fire"**

This place is crowded, and full. Teagan likes it that way. She's talked to plenty of people and exchanged plenty of number and strange looks and ignored glances. She thinks there's Fall Out Boy playing, but she can't even make out the words, like usual.

It's dim in there, almost a blue, and lights flash. Chatter and the occasional obnoxious laugh takes over the whole place. The teens change dance partners in mid-movement, and the whole room shifts in atmosphere thanks to that. In her eyes, anyway. Apparently, there's these hologram thingies walking around soon, and she didn't get here early enough to see who exactly it is, but that doesn't really matter to her. She'd might as well see them in real person.

Somehow Rebecca got next to her, while dancing with some other guy. Teagan's dancing with A guy of her own, but he's silent and not really on her mind now. "Hi."

"You like it?" Teagan blazes under the lights.

"Yeah, I guess," she smiles. "I don't live to party like you."

"That's alright." Another change, and now she's dancing with some dude with dark brown eyes. She recognizes him. Kinda. But she finishes her convo with Rebecca before she turns her head to the guy, who is definitely worth talking to. "You'll grow with it. It's inevitable."

"What's inevitable?" the guy inquires.

"She doesn't get how to have a good time," Teagan says. Within reason, of course. Teagan doesn't like to do the unnecessary things that usually go with a party, the stuff that could be dangerous. It takes away from the sureness of the situation. It's more fun without it. She can get excited and happy without. "Someday, she'll get it."

"I see."

"Yeah. Well, it's hard not to on this ship."

"You have a strong set of opinions."

"How do I not?" Their slowly turning in a circle. "With my way of thinking, sometimes things fall into place."

"That's nice."

"And you're nice. Did you say your name?"

"Nah, I'm Ter—"

And he gets pulled away by some other green-eyed guy, who walks with him in the direction the door, scolding him. She looks in his direction, but he doesn't look back. Aw. He was cute.

Rebecca's back again. "He was one of those guys."

"Oh, the thingies? Cool." Doesn't really excite her that much.

"Yeah. You do know he was probably sixteen."

"And I'm eighteen. He had his looks alright, and age doesn't really do nothing to me." Two cute girls, one blonde and one black-haired walk by. She raises her hand to point. "Probably 16, too. But you know what? I don't really care."

Rebecca stifles her laughter but Teagan just smiles. Things are going well, and the partier hasn't ruined anything yet. Great. It's falling into place, like it usually does.

**gah and the whole multi-chap falls down at chapter two. im always stuck in this rut, always. review?** **tmifjrssow.**


	4. event 3: thinkin' ahead

**gahh im hopin i don't lose complete interest in this because i see it dwindling**

**its pronounced shay-own**

**and in a moment we'll rain down destruction**  
**event 3: "thinkin' ahead"**

Teagan needs to listen better. She vaguely remembers Rebecca coming up to her, on the deck, while Teagan was talking to a group of passengers. Telling her that Adrita and herself were going back. Something about a headache. But Teagan just nodded her head.

The party's over. And now she's on the pool deck, alone, carelessly savoring the solitude. She walks to the exit but only fast enough to look at the stars. Funny, how she expected a clear night with the brightest lights and that's what she got. They sit there, (that's how she puts it, sit there) and look especially devious, especially devilish. Especially deceitful. She sighs.

And those stars are kinda why she looks behind herself when she hears something. More of a feeling, but she definitely heard a movement. She spins around.

Nothing. No one. She's alone.

"Let's just stay," she says to herself. She talks to herself a lot. It keeps her sane. Meaning, she likes this moment a lot and doesn't want it to be ruined. The way the pool is catching the light, she'd love it if that light stays. But she knows it won't.

She gets frustrated.

Turning around to the stars again, but only for a moment. "You have wanted and gotten."

Spooked, she jumps around, and looks down for the face. It's a lanky little girl, dark skinned, curly brown hair, flower clips holding the frizz. Teagan opens her mouth to say something, but the little one beats her.

"Good. Now we know it's you."

Teagan is silent. Wary. First, forget how suddenly she came up: what's a kid this age doing here? Alone? And…the heck is she saying…

"That's great I'm recognized…who exactly?"

Teagan's able to study her face better. She's got blue eyes, not something Teagan would expect for a girl like this one…simply because of how _old_ the eyes are. Jagged, ice, cutting blue. The girl wears a pink shirt and brown shorts, like any would expect any kid to wear normally. She's cute, not just innocently, but she's got a spark to her. She inquires Teagan with her eyes, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows. And Teagan likes this kid already.

"Name's Sheionne." Teagan tries to put the name in her own mouth. It's different. "You're needed."

Teagan doesn't really comprehend the strangeness of this, but when those words are in her eyes, she opens them up. Who knows who this kid is. But her words are good. Staying as closed off as she can, she lets out, "…You have me convinced."

**im regaining the want.** **tmifjrssow.**


	5. event 4: the draw

**ah yes the one chapter i think ill get right**

**and in a moment we'll rain down destruction  
****event 4: "the draw"**

"My employers need someone who able to command like you." Sheionne—or as Teagan's taken to calling Shei in her mind—has this adorable spunk about her, in the way she moves how she controls the air around her when she speaks. Teagan recognizes it—from herself, perhaps. But Shei's so much more stoical about it.

"How exactly do I do that?" Teagan wants to know. This could explain some things. She still acts the slightest standoffish, though. For all she knows, Becca and Drita could have paid for this.

"You are a Wanter. You're just born into it. Not exactly a supernatural power, unless you wish destruction. Then things get ravaged. You're not needed for that."

Okay. She'll ride on this whole Wanter thing, assuming its factuality. "Who's these people needing me?"

"Say they're these group of people you assumed to be fake for a while, but now evidently are realer than you think. We need to squash some certain…effort. An effort to keep something alive that's once lived but now, very well dead."

Teagan's so sucked into the conversation that she's failed to recognize the rapid departure of waves past, how the ocean parts in arrival of the ship. There's a whole operation on this meager water-breaking boat? So much behind the scenes.

Shei picks at the bottom of her own shirt in boredom, waiting for Teagan's invisible response. So Shei goes on.

"You aren't those Fairlie brats or magical beings." These words are so not hers. An eight year old doesn't say those kind of things. Assuming she's eight. Teagan guesses, although there's something poking that she's not that young.

"How old are you?" Teagan asks.

"I am," Sheionne says, looking up. "I don't age. I just am."

"So you _wanted _to be eight and you are."

"You understand more than you think." No, turns out that was a lucky guess. So being a Wanter means you want things and you get them? Like how those stars in the sky are placed exactly where she expected. Expected, though. Maybe not particularly wanted. It could have been just Teagan's eyes that saw this.

Teagan spins around and places her arms on the railing, looking out to findwhere the sea meets the sky. "You've got all this inside on me. I find that kind of weird, to be real. How much exactly do you know about me?"

Sheionne approaches the railing, too, but she barely comes up to its height. And this is her answer: "You're Teagan Nikia Lucy Cowan, who isn't the sophomore that shows on the outside or even the inside. There's this above-air soul of yours that won't ever come down. You like to appear so current but really, what makes you feel good is history class and old detective movies and thoughts of traveling anywhere but the east coast. You've given yourself a Confirmation name, just because you like the sound of it. Always felt an indifference about this franchise we now float on. Your age has never made you straight-minded or wise. You feel violently."

Still gazing out, she's speared, the slightest, with all these truths that just down appear in other's ears, or even her own. Simply because they are.

"Teagan, you have a chance. To use your Wanting and immense power to keep the real influence in the world as the most prominent."

It's not like she's asking her. But Teagan nods her head at the beyond, and then to Shei. "Alright, then."

"Follow me. Our headquarters are at the bottom."

**WELL, DARN. ALL OF MY STORIES ARE A DARK HAIRED GIRL FINDING OUT SHE'S SOMETHING AND SOMEWHERE THERES A LITTLE GIRL**

**tmifjrssow.**

**AND IF IT IS CONFUSING DO NOT EVEN HESITATE TO MENTION. BUT PLEEEASE TELL ME IN ****WHICH WAY AND WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND**

**now im going to red robin**


	6. event 5: sleepsong

**to clarify…the prologue took place right after the previous chap and before this one. so maybe read the pro before this to get you back into it all? (maybe i should have been cleared in the beginning but idk ive been playing chess with jor a lot)**

**tlotf was such a wonderful glorious incredible win, which makes this such a fail omggg**

**and in a moment we'll rain down destruction**  
**event 5: "sleepsong"**

Leaning against the wall right next to that door of the TV room, she plays with her fingers, doing that snap-clap thing she never seems to master. Nodding her head to some phantom song. Sheionne sits across from Teagan, on the other side of the skinny corridor. They are waiting for information from those behind the walls. Or permission to go.

Teagan looks down to the girl looking straight ahead, blankly. She scrunches up her nose.

"Tell me about these guys we're trying to catch."

Shei looks up, her face unchanging. Teagan doesn't back down. She wants to know at least something. What is it these…Children? What they are trying to save.

"They are somewhat famous."

"Okay." Teagan's not the most mainstream.

"They started years ago when they were younger, to try to save the magic, and now that they're older their threat is growing. But nothing to us. We can crush it."

"Magic?"

"Magic. The stuff that "fixes"?. Fueled by assumed love. That's a fairly weak power source." Sheionne jumps up and leans against the wall she was sitting in front of, mimicking Teagan's position of her arms over her chest. Almost challenging her. Teagan smirks, that's real cute.

She had forgotten for a second. What Shei said reaches her ears. Magic…

Okay, assume magic was real. Let's ride on that. She said it was gone on the deck, though.

"Trying to save something dead?" she inquires.

"No. It's still there."

"Trying to bring it back to life?" Things usually need to be explained to Teagan, in word form.

"No. Magic is still here. But it's practically gone."

She pauses, but then something comes to mind. "Think of it like this…You're dead. You're all dead. All living humans are dead…life is just the avoidance of death. Because we all know how it ends. Everyone knows that already. Consider it done already, you are going to be no more soon. Destruction will hit even if you live to see the fall of it all."

She grins slightly. "Magic had a life too, longer than it was supposed to. Now it's in its decline. It's fading. With no chance of being sprung up again, no hero riding in to save it. Its life is ending. Its life has run its course. It's doing what it should and will do."

"That's as creepy as...heck..." Teagan whispers. The whole _we are all dead _thing. Hey, who's to judge what is _life_? Is there any way to judge? It's funny how Sheionne didn't say nothing about /her/ being dead or her accomplices being dead.

Is their power the one to stay? Teagan's smart enough to guess that the opposite of good is bad, assuming that this magic is judged _good_. Yeah. Okay. She's on the bad guy's side.

"Well, crap." Funny, but that's pretty much all she's got right now. She's got herself with the bad guys now.

But if she can really trust this Shei's word…which she's starting to waver on the slightest….this is for the best. And what needs to be done. And the only way.

What is _best_?

"These kids are so stubborn, defiant, such an annoyance, we think they could be a threat to limiting _our_ supply of power."

"And we don't want that."

"No. Not at all. Not at the state we're at. We're so strong in this world, we don't want anything to decrease it."

Teagan nods. Seeing…bad…as a tangible thing, as a human person, it makes things more personal. And when someone gives into corrupt stuff, is Bad the one who's hurting, or is Good?

Teagan is having a hard time looking at Sheionne and thinking…Evil.

"Alright." The real meaning, underneath several layers of that word, is slowly flowering somewhere in her chest. Maybe near her heart. She doesn't know. She feels it somewhere near there and labels it to be there and it is. Say she needs more clarifying about her Wanting…if she's so powerful…who is the one from stopping her to try to revive it?

Revive the magic.

Wanting to save it.

She's sure there's not much she can do. But she can keep a droplet of this new idea inside of her in this new, red-feeling place and keep it there.

Now she needs to be sure that it's dead.

**tmifjrssow.**


	7. event 6: things we lost in the fire

**im jumping in, i guess! let's hope the motion doesn't die**

**A NOTE: I WILL BE DIVERTING FROM CANON SO SO MUCH IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. THROUGHOUT THE REST OF THE MC, REALLY. SO. DON'T MIND THE MESS.**

**all my stories are seek and finds *dying noise***

**and in a moment we'll rain down destruction**  
**event 6: things we lost in the fire**

Teagan keeps her eyes open and her thinking straight. Nah, her thinking alert. They've circled the ship and gone around again and that's it with the inside. Now they need to check the deck.

"We've passed all highly probably places," Sheionne says.

"Well, that doesn't mean there's no hope to find them here."

At Teagan's use of /hope/, Shei's face grays and hardens. Okay. We don't use positive words here. "That very well could be the case," she says tensely.

They step out onto the outside area, the sky remaining dark and the pool keeping its waltz-like lapping. Teagan guesses it's eleven or so. She never had a great sense of time.

Things will get real soon. Teagan's kinda been excusing the possibility of finding them, these kids, suddenly. That's what she does when she's not in the moment of the conflict. Well, it'll be coming soon and she's gotta find an angle, her adjective. Shei said that they are gonna have to Want them into captivity, and if the two girls will it enough the kids wouldn't be able to move or something. Something like that. She's left out of so much discussion. She doesn't feel secure with what she's about to do because she doesn't really know /what it is./

Gotta trust the moment.

So when she hears the hobble of feet and the clanking of things she's caught completely off guard.

She curses quietly. Sheionne throws an arm out. "Shh!"

"What the..." She thinks better of it. "What the heck am I supposed to do!?"

Shei shoots a stare back and when Teagan looks up from the little girl…six, maybe eight, teenagers, coming out from crouching behind chairs or other nameless darkened things. Teagan shrieks.

They aren't kids.

"You have to Want it!" Shei shouts. Teagan's a flash-light spotted animal, and the teenagers may have noticed that. She says the guy…the guy from Vibe…who said she had a _strong set of opinions…_

"It's that kid!" a curly brunette exclaims harshly, eyes locked with Sheionne.

"You're the girl…" the Vibe guy says, his voice slowing with confusion.

A new guy. "She's her spy! Manda!"

Shei's gone from sight. Teagan thinks that she isn't the best with situations like this. Then a girl to the left with very straight hair throws out both arms and there's a lot of wind. A lot of darkness.

**classic. tmifjrssow.**


	8. event 7: bad blood

**im actually excited!**

**im seeing cats tonight yay**

**UPDATE: I SAW CATS AND OH MY LORDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**wish this was number eight since this is the one i really love but guess I ****gotta go with the next one.**

**ughhh i hate being cliché and waking her up lol**

**i should read every week what chapter of isw i would have done this week if it ****was last year. yeah im gonna go do that right now instead of this lol**

**this is where the science comes in**

**and in a moment we'll rain down destruction  
****event seven: "bad blood"**

She sees now. Was she ever not seeing? She pulls her head up with a groan, deciding that this was definitely not as glamorous as the TV shows show…eyes graying, the back of her head pulling at one spot in the front of her face…unpleasant.

"This sucks," she says aloud. A laugh.

Her sight can make out the Vibe guy. Sitting in a chair twelve feet away, leaning on his elbows which are leaning on his knees, and the smile on his face kinda fades.

Teagan feels her hands. Bonded, with rags or rope or something, to the handles. "Come on, dude. This is sooo platitude…it's real life and all but still…"

"What are you talking?"

"I don't even know…tired…"

"Your name."

"This is so cruel, I thought you guys were the good ones." She gets it out as a mutter, still trying to regain complete awareness. These words strike deep. The silence proves that.

Vibe guys speaks. "Your name."

"Teagan. Cowan. Want my middle and Confirmation?"

"All of you is weird."

"News to me," she scoffs.

"What're you doing with Shortie…" he struggles. Teagan can make it out now,despite the swinging light. Small room. Is it a cabin? Nah, probably some closet. They stuck him in with her because he must have told them he hit it off with her last night…slightly. Last night? Dang. Time escapes from you when you are patrolling a ship. And unconscious. "What's your business with that little girl?"

"She said some convincing things and gave me some facts from my Tumblr page and at that point my brain was in the right area that I just went along with it. Didn't know it would intensify to something like my hands being tied to a chair. My girls are probably completely terrified at the thought that I'm gone." Teagan would bet this cruise ship cost that Drita and Becca are snoozing away with one shoe off. "I hear the way you stopped those words. I know that how one stop words when there's a lady behind the letters. I know. Who will it be?"

Vibe guy scoffs, and stands up, slowly pacing. "You are extremely quick. And you have a way with words. Similar. Funny…she was a special girl but that was one night. This is another."

"Got any nicknames for me?"

"A few."

"What's the deal about you guys? How many? How many on here? Statuses, any, I mean any, available…"

"What is your status, anyway?" He's enjoying this.

"Atomic number eighty-three."

"You're gonna explain that to me, right?"

"Atomic number hundred two…"

"Okay, if you wanna be smart, that's great, we're going to get along wonderfully." He sits back down. Adds something real quick. "One inseparable couple, another forming, another one that just…came out…we've got a few you might like, but, too bad. Too late. You joined the wrong side."

"I was recruited, like, two hours ago. No. I'm terrible at keeping track. What the blazes is the time?"

"Time for you to explain to me some things."

"Your name."

"Hi Teagan Cowan, I'm Maybeck."

"Maybeck. Weird. I wasn't really in on what I was doing. Basically just following the kid around to kill some time. I wanted to explore a vacant ship. They want to take away some magic, apparently, and right now I'm going to believe that there is magic. I Want to. And that could be a dangerous thing."

"What's dangerous?" At the sound of the word, he's there.

"Wanting. I have a strong set of opinions. And I've been where they been, not that I know where it is. They were using me, basically, and not harmfully, but it's left me hecka confused."

"Alright."

"Main idea: this magic thing…is it gonna wreck havoc if it dies?"

Maybeck taps his foot, keeping Teagan in his eyesight. Sighs. "Yeah. Yeah."

"Alright. I want to help keep this thing alive. Destruction isn't my most favorite thing to watch…"

"You think strange."

She cocks her head. That hurt, a shooting pain in the top right corner… "Dang, what did that girl do? Did I fly back all the way to here?"

"Magic."

"Could I use it?"

"That Wanting thing of yours…seems close to something like that. Keep talking to me about that."

"Untie me. I can assure, I didn't advance as far as my second Karate class. No reason to punch you in the gut. Will spill it all. Then let's check out some of your friends…"

"Fair enough. I've gone farther than that second class." He gets up and Teagan uses her hazel-eyed stare…she is so good. She's got this guy on her side now. Not that she has an exclusive side. But she's gonna be an outsider right now.

That's alright. Keep the trust staid and steady…she's got this.

**SO. MUCH. FUN!**

**no teaback. nooo.**

**this is quite a sad fact…only thing i except now as canon is krisbeck**

**hence the nod :)))**

**tmifjrssow.**

**NOW WRITING THIS IN THE FURTURE: HAPPY LOVE DAY ALL MY LOVERS AND LYVERS (my fandom name) WOW THINGS HAVE CHANEGD AND IM GRATEFUL FOR THE CHANGE LIKE IM GRATEFUL FOR ALL OF YOU 333 LOVE TO ALL**


	9. event 8: weight of living pt 1

**CHAPTER EIGHT HUH**

**better be good ugh**

**i wasn't lying when i said i was diverting from canon** **_a lot._**** literally i just do stuff like i want to. they all weren't there and mandy and jess weren't in 5 that much at all but in aia (i pronounce it "eye-a" lol) they ARE and they all gather each night with WEAPONS. YEAY WEAPONS. youll see lol im annoying**

**ALL MY STORIES ARE ALSO SEEING THE KKS FROM THE OUTSIDE? REALLY UGHH**

**and in a moment we'll rain down destruction**  
**event eight: "weight of living pt. I"**

They've kinda made the deck their home.

It's so barren and the rest of the ship could have the occasional wanderer. Teagan and Shei must have Wanted enough to make the floors clear of people while they were looking. But the kids…that curly one said to call them the _Keepers_…they stay near the pool on the chairs. With these crossbows…just one guy and a girl carry them. Kinda creepy but okay. Not threatening.

They could be warriors…Teagan likes to label them that. Under some green-eyed brown-haired command. It's not like a strict regiment. There's an air of understanding throughout the seven. It's a few people but a large force.

They keep their distance. Maybeck was the one to explain to Teagan who was who and who would hurt her if a certain person is harmed. And the items. Right now she's trying to secure the names.

There's an older dark-haired blue-eyed girl who keeps a steady eye on a dark-haired gray-eyed girl, who's clung onto a light-hair blue-eyed girl. And then the leader guy who keeps a protective air over them all but especially the first oldest looking girl and the little curly one. And the guy with red hair. Fine. Looking. People. Really. Not all are proving to be her type, though, not complimenting her air or bearing. When they told her their names there weren't that many welcoming smiles or awkward screaming-waves that she would totally do…she feels like she's coming across as a joke.

The most welcoming ones are the redhead guy and the older girl. Teagan sits on one of the pool chairs and watches the redhead practicing his shot, the curly one and green-eyed leader dude guiding him. Gray-eyed…Jess? And Blondie are sitting close together on a chair right across from Teagan. Maybeck and…Mandy. She thinks. They were standing and talking and glancing in her direction…Maybeck's holding out for her, seemingly, and Mandy's slow to agree but she nods her pretty head and shrugs.

Yet again, Tegan has a hard time with judging this group in the two categories of right or wrong. Are there really only two ways to go? They don't come across as menacing, and then again, so didn't the others, Shei's people. She hasn't seen much of either. Names come with time.

"How old are you?" Blondie Blue asks in the whispery silence.

"Eighteen," Teagan says. Blondie—Charlene nods. Jess just keeps her round, seemingly simple yet blameful eyes on Teagan in an inquiring, quiet stare. Teagan feels a shiver. What're behind these kids' minds? Probably saying how undeveloped and juvenile she seems for her age…but then, aren't all eighteen year olds like that? The way it's supposed to be?

For a little while the young adult gets the slightest frustrated because she feels there's a lot more than what shows.

Jess opens her mouth. Her words are very…keen. Same level like Charlene's but yet through her voice they sound different. "You had a cabin?"

Teagan cannot help but like this one, maybe not in her usual way but she's hiding a lot and is very interesting. "Yeah. My own." She'll go back to it after this all blows over.

The image of this blowing over is one she doesn't see.

She doesn't know what to call Shei's crowd. "What do you all call the other guys?" she asks, with a smile, with intentions to it to be one way but it not touching her target at all.

Charlene's cold. "We say Overtakers." Must figure there's no harm in names. "You know them as the villains."

"Not so well-versed in Disney."

"That'll hurt you," Jess says. "You don't know what these guys can do."

"Jessie." Telling her to stop. Jess leans her shoulders back and tilts her head.

"Sure. You'd better be aware."

"Teagan Cowan," Maybeck comes to her, clasping his hands together. "Can you shoot an arrow?"

"Can't shoot a thing." Then laughs at herself.

"Gotta change that."

"Great. I won't be good."

It's a habit of hers. Doing something new, then warning the surrounding crowd that what they will see isn't suitable. Because it isn't often that it is. But now, it could have been the change of setting, but her sudden notification stuck out. To herself.

She wants to poke fun a bit. In good intentions. And she just wants to talk to Mandy and hear what her voice is like. "You've got a compelling sister."

Mandy peers in. "How did you know she was my sister?"

An air of accusation. "Just inferred." Jess and Mandy have some kind of noiseless link. That sisters tend to have.

"Good at guessing," Maybeck remarks. "Jess, were you causing trouble again?"

"Stifle it."

"Haha. She causes trouble everywhere and with everyone. _Most_ people."

Jess may have cursed him out if she didn't stay silent. Teagan smiles. But she's the only one. Things aren't always a continuous game or banter.

Jess stands up from the chair and walks over to the shooting kids, but before doing so, remarks to Charlene, "We always get the weird ones."

"Ouch," Teagan whispers.

"It's Teagan, right?" Mandy asks. Next subject. She has a tough time with the name. It's a strange one. "How much were you able to see when you were with…them. With the kid. Rooms, directions of the ship…"

Is she willing to give up this information? Guess so, because it comes out, thanks to Mandy's overall…her-ness. "Down in the lower levels. Literally nothing different from what I would imagine to be the worker's corridors. Seemed broken into. Either that or they are great adaptors…"

Maybeck moves this along, trying to be nice. Teagan appreciates that."Any mentions of us?"

"Yeah. Remember, I was limited to the amount of information that I could receive…not that I really necessarily wanted to…wasn't really…thinking."

She sighs. Slightly…embarrassed. Silence.

"Crap." Nice timing, brain. Something just came to her…"Oh my God. They have cameras…"

"Pointed where?" This alarms them all.

"The deck. I mean…not right here…it was pointed toward right there and I know because I was standing right there when the kid showed up…" Her voice is unsteady…they might be screwed…she points to the railing to the left of them but it's maybe a hundred feet away, and this is a big deck. Teagan scours her recall and she can be only partially sure that they are not in sight. "But not reaching all the way over here. I'm pretty sure. Oh my God, messed up…wasn't thinking…" she holds her head in her hands.

"We need to get lost." Mandy yells for the other Keepers. Maybeck lets his hand touch Teagan's shoulder.

"It's fine, we just need to get out of here."

"Yeah. Yeah." Teagan tries to convince herself but it's tough.

"Amanda!" Green-eyed leader calls to the girl. He jogs up to her and takes her hand, holding it to his lips. "We're gonna head to the theater…seems safest place…I mean, for now."

He sound so uncertain. Amanda nods. She's unstiffened for the first time tonight. Then kisses him, just quickly. "Alright."

Teagan isn't a big fan of the people around her right now, especially that spirited black-haired, but people tend to be always a bit disagreeable with her. Is she that difficult of a person? She doesn't know, and can't worry about that now. Right now she needs to move. They need to move.

And no matter her feelings toward them, she doesn't particularly want to be the one to startup their downfall.

Because it's gonna happen anyway, right?

And she doesn't need blame lacing its fingers with hers again.

**tmifjrssow.**


	10. event 9: oblivion

**so…because.**

**it fits.**

**AND ITS BEEN FOUR MONTHS AND IM STILL UNHEALTHILY ATTACHED TO THIS PLAY LORDDD**

**also, i read icarus full-out for the first time and…yeah it's an aiamwrdd au don't know how that happened**

**i promise terbeck is not happening i ship kirsbeck way too much**

**AND IM NOT COPYING YOU JOR JUSSAYIN like when that chap went up with the guy that's just about to appear i looked up from the screen and was like "well"**

**and in a moment we'll rain down destruction**  
**event 9: "oblivion"**

Teagan had loved how the carpet made it feel like she was noiseless. She bounced slightly on each step, down to the bottom level of the theater, and received a fleeting glance from Maybeck, and she stopped. She feels that she's so stifled.

It's golden, all around her, making her comfortable because even though she wasn't born in Hollywood 30's movies, which was obviously the inspiration for this room, she senses more home in those settings than anywhere else. Red seats that she drops in. The boxes above them all are large. The rocking of the ship is even more evident here than she's ever felt it before.

Teagan sits center-stage. Or center-seat. The Keepers are in the second row, and the redhead guy and the curly girl just got up to take a look through the wings, just to see if they were clear. Jess, once cold and coarse, had plopped down on Charlie, muttered that she was tired, and is now curled into her, neck leaning against Charlie's shoulder, snoozing away. Amanda's playing with her hair and laughing. Charlene will kiss Jess's forehead every now and then, going on about how cute she is. Teagan's looking back and smiling along and feeling the late-night closeness but all the while not being in it.

Her feet want her to explore. She gets up.

"How about I check back there too? See if there's anything that I remember seeing from the cameras."

Mandy looks to Finn, and Finn looks to Mandy.

"Sure. Take a look." Maybeck is the one to speak. Great.

"Great." She kinda wants to feel her feet walk on the carpet again too. And feel the stage, too. It seems so big and approachable.

She jumps up and jogs up the four or so steps, carved into the edge of the stage. Struggling to pull back the dense scarlet curtains and being dressed in thin oblivion. Her eyes find the glow-tape near what she discerns to be the wings. Through the music-stand occupied area and to a considerably brighter hallways.

Brighter but still gray.

She runs a hand across the walls, bumpy but smooth against her fingers, and feels her adjectives and moods but in solidarity and that's a shame because she can't be these things when she's with these people, these Keepers that she kind of admires but all ability of being, you know, desirable, flies away. They fly so so far and she's just groping for a grip.

Her life isn't crappy so why does she feel so…dis-serviced? Can she get it right and be something? It's been eighteen years and things are supposed to turn around and most people have a break-through and self-redoes but she's just been Teagan her whole life…her whole life…

Where is this hate coming from?

She bites the inside of both lips and leans against the wall, her head back. Sighs. What has she gotten herself into…

Where is that magic they are trying to keep?

Why does it sound like these words _against her_ are being…made…for the first time..

There is someone perched in front of her and above her, one arm on the wall. She can see a figure. And she doesn't get scared because the eyes have a glint that disarms her.

He floats down. Twinkling lights spark up and then are gone. A shadowy sparkling noise.

Fears _flying _away…Her wanting must peak when she's distressed.

"You're that guy that never grows up."

"Just that?" he asks. She scoffs.

She's seen _Peter Pan_ movie about as many times as any regular child would. She prefers the non-Disney blond guy. And the musical is just weird. He follows the Disney law…The lights are better because there's a verdant luminosity zipping back and forth…then coming close to Peter's face and staying there. A green glimmer in his spiteful face.

Hazelnut eyes peer in. His hair is bronze, ruffled, falling in one eye. Wearing something green, leaf-like, sitting on his bony shoulders. He does not seem young. He does not seem old. He stands with such a feeling that you can't put an age…you can put a word…she deems it to be _unruliness_ that isn't a product of his hair. The hair is a side effect.

"Yes. Just that. You are the first character I've seen and I believe that you are real."

"Why wouldn't I be? Oh yeah, the people who act like me." He answers his own questions by saying them aloud. Something Teagan would do. His voice is teenager-like, with and edge of wiliness. "They are like how they all think I am but they aren't as good as the real me."

"Wouldn't think so. You're kinda unique."

Teagan knows how to become engrossed with or enjoy or even like after a night of the thing. Right now she wishes she was one of this Pan-fangirls who loved him for their whole life so that she can put backing behind her sudden fascination of this forever boy.

He smiles, the slightest, it's a side grin and he backs up and bit, placing a foot on a now evident box. "Yeah. And I've taken the liberty to come on over here because I knew you were gonna be here because I've been keeping a close eye, and I'm quite good at keeping a close eye: I am like you."

"I'm never gonna grow old? Sweet."

"No. There's many entrance fees I can tell you right now you're not gonna wanna go through with."

"If I'm pushed enough…"

"No." And that's final. "I get things like you do."

"Wanting?"

"There's more to that…you can understand things and you are good with plans. No matter how much you say you are terrible under pressure. You are. But if you were given time before the ordeal…" He shrugs. "You'd be alright."

"Sure." Shakes her head.

"If you're not gonna agree with me, I can leave."

"I'm the one who knows me. Been me my whole life." She pouts sadly.

He looks in, as to question that. Challenge it.

Teagan's never felt so out of control, so she stays to figure out.

"And I'm just saying…there's some things you can do."

"Everyone. Is. Trying. To. Recruit me. And I that desirable? Am I that useless that I could be dead weight on the team? My brain—my ability, what the…I don't know, whatever it is, is what you guys want and that is it. That is it!"

"What side are you on?"

"No one's. Nowhere. Not at all! I'm freaking neutral! I wanted to save magic for the Keepers in some way but now that I'm saying these words and they sound sooo stupid…" She's getting upset and her voice is rising. "But magic has never been evident in my life, not in the slightest, and I'm kind of groping for something here…give me something…something good…"

"I could help you fly away."

"Not gonna help me at all."

"There will be a time when you will stand between two things. I'm not a seer but I am smart and I know the sequence of events and lives because I've lived many. And there's always that_ no_. I will be there…I could help."

"How much?"

"I'll be there to ask the question."

"That's great. That's fine." She takes a breath. She won't apologize for freaking a bit, a lot, because she needed to. "I just…"

"I wanted you to know that."

"Will you stop watching me? I know, it's not like that...but…"

He thinks for a long while, slowly departing from the floor. "That would be like asking to stop seeing."

Teagan nods. "Okay. Are you the good guy?"

"I'm gray. Because I'm not one and you aren't either." He floats away and so does the green light and turns a corner.

She keeps her eyes to where he was because she doesn't know where to move them next. Needs to return. They'll think she was talking to someone. Which…she was.

Head spinning. The world just wants another name to its causes. She walks away to go back.

**the ending of this will be terrible unless you guys like deep stuff  
**  
**the curtains are really red**

**like who else**

**HERE'S A SCARY THOUGH I JUST REALIZED LOOKING AT MY CHAPTER LIST…IM WAY MORE THAN HALFWAY THROUGH**

**HUH**

**the world wants me back to igy**

**wow**

**much hurt**

**amaze**


End file.
